That Fateful Moment
by aerisgainsborough9
Summary: Vincent decides to walk around the mansion as he atones, when he sees a pair of emerald eyes, that turns his world upside down. VincentxAeris (Chapter 7 is up)
1. At First Glance

That Fateful Moment: At First Glance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters though I wish that I did.

The group and I had walked all day heading north to Nibelheim. The sun beat down heavily on us as we sat there in the field taking a short break from the long walk we had just been on. Cloud handed out the provisions as we all ate to regain some of the lost energy. There were seven of us all together. Barret Wallace, a very rough looking man. He was about 35 years old and quite large; he came from Mount Coral and had a previous bad experience with Shinra back then. Because of this, he ended up having a gun put in the place of where his right arm should be. He then had then moved to Midgar where he became the leader of a group called AVALANCHE. However, because of Shinra, AVALANCHE was wiped out and now here he is, travelling with us. Nanaki, or better known to us as Red XIII was a previous experiment of Hojo a Shinra scientist in Midgar. Red is about 48 years old...in human years but only a teenager in his years, for Red was a tiger-like creature who came from Cosmo Canyon. His grandfather is a human called Bugenhagen though when you think about it, it doesn't really fit. His father was a mighty warrior before he was turned to stone while he was still a pup. He's very wise for his age and knows many things of the world. Then there's Yuffie Kisaragi. She's a young spirited ninja/ thief from Wutai of about 16 years old. She loves materia and has, in the past, gotten in trouble because of her love/need for it. Shinra has turned her village into a tourist attraction and so she fights along with us. Then there's Cait Sith, a robotic cat on top of a mog. We met him at the Gold Saucer, though, no one knows too much about him. The next would be Tifa Lockheart, a childhood friend from Cloud. She's about 20 years old and her hometown was Nibelheim. Then of Course there's Cloud Strife. He was once in SOLDIER before joining with AVALANCHE. He's about 21 years old and was also born in Nibelheim with Tifa. He had a huge Buster sword sheathed on his back. And then there's myself Aeris Gainsborough, I'm a flower girl from Midgar and I'm age 22. I'm half Cetera, half human. A Cetera is also known as an ancient a tribe that existed long, long ago who could speak with the planet. I had met Cloud in my little church by sector 5 in Midgar. All of us had some kind of tie to Shinra. After awhile, Cloud finally stood up and brushed himself off.

"Alright Guys, before we head off we need to split into three groups again. I'll divide us." I desperately hoped that Cloud would place me in his group. I closed my eyes and crossed my fingers. "Barret, Yuffie, and ...Cait, you three to a group" I waited patiently for Cloud to say the next group. Oh please Oh please! Put me with you Cloud. "Then...Aeris with Red and Tifa with me and that should be good." Damnit! I thought why I get myself worked up so much, I'll never know. He always chooses Tifa. I seen Tifa give me a crude smirk and then run up to Cloud and put her arms around him. "Aeris and Red can go first followed by Barret, Cait and Yuffie, and Tif and I will follow behind." I got up reluctantly and began to walk off north with Red. I couldn't help but think to myself I'd rather be with Cloud even though Red was my best friend. After a little while of walking and having put the rest of the group far n the distance behind us thoughts of Cloud and Tifa flooded my mind. Why does he always choose Tifa? Doesn't he realise that I like him too? Why won't he just give me a chance?!

"WHY!" I had realised that I had spoken aloud and Red looked at me suspiciously for a moment. "Sorry... I'm thinking aloud." He sat there for a minute and then finally he broke the silence

"About what? Cloud and Tifa?" I hung my head, was I that easy to figure out? If so why didn't Cloud figure it out? I had to remember it was wise old Red I was talking too.

"Yeah...Cloud...he...he always..."

"Don't worry about it Aeris. I'm sure he'll be fine with Tifa." I couldn't help but give Red a small smile. "Sooo...I was thinking, would you like a ride? We'll get to where we need to go a lot faster that way. I don't mean to be rude but you humans are pathetically slow." I laughed and nodded and got onto Reds back. "Now normally I wouldn't do this, but you're in some need of some fun to get your mind off things, so hold on ... and ... don't tell the others."

"My lips are sealed!" and the next thing I knew we shot off and sped into the distance.

Not too long after we arrived at Nibelheim at the foot of Mount Nibel. I got off of Red's back and we walked into the town. It was quite a small town with nought more than a few small shops and a small pub inside the inn. I opened the door to the inn and Red and I reserved rooms for everyone. I sat down in a chair and Red sat on the floor next to me. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't stop thinking about Cloud and Tifa. Did Cloud even like me? Did he even know that I was there ready and willing to give him all of my love? Why wouldn't he give me a chance? He ALWAYS chooses Tifa over me. I felt what little hopes I had left shatter. Why did I even bother? After some time Red looked at me.

"You know...if you wish to go outside and explore a bit you can."

"But Red, We have to wait for th-" Red interrupted me before I could finish.

"I'll wait for the others...go explore, it'll take your mind off things." I nodded to Red my thanks and left the inn. I began to walk around and look at the shops. There really wasn't much to the town except for one place that caught my eye. There was this mansion at the other side of the town. It looked as if it was old and run down but something was drawing me to it. I walked across the town and to the gates of the mansion. I looked in awe at the sight that stood before my eyes; it was like nothing I had ever seen before.

Curiously, I moved towards to where the gate opened and to my surprise it wasn't locked. I pushed it open and stepped into the yard. The grass and trees were all dead and the cobble-stone walkway that lead to the door was covered in mud and dead leaves. I walked up to the door. I don't know what came over me, but I wanted to go inside the mansion, I wanted to open the door. I put my hand on the door knob and began to turn it when I heard a sound coming from inside. It startled me and I let go of the knob and stepped back from the door. I began to step back a bit from the mansion when I glanced over to my left to a window. My heart stopped at the sight that I beheld. I saw a pair of deep crimson eyes looking directly at me. They showed as much shock and disbelief as mine had. I turned around and began to walk to the gate as fast as I could and when I turned to look back for a second, the eyes were gone. Was I dreaming or were they really there? I walked to the gate and looked down the street to the other side of town. I saw the rest of the group walking into the inn. So I stepped out of the yard and closed the gate carefully. I took one last look at the mansion before I ran back towards the inn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat there in the living room, in the old dusty lounge chair, staring at the piano over in the corner. It had been about two hours since I had first sat down and began to atone for my sins. After awhile I decided that I should at least change the scenery so I rose out of the chair and began to walk around the mansion starting from the far left and moving to the right. Back and forth I walked thinking about the past situations I had been through. I sighed to myself as I began to think of her. It was so long ago yet the memory burned in my mind like it happened only hours before. I couldn't save her, how I wished at the time I could...it was my fault, if only I hadn't... the thoughts clouded my mind. It was then when I heard the gate of my mansion creek open.

Currently, I had stopped in the foyer. I normally never had visitors so such an intrusion was not welcome. I filled up with fury as I thought that one of the silly little village boys may be on a dare. I walked over to the window, knocking over a small pillar as I did. I glared outside with the hatred burning in my eyes, however, when I glanced at what was standing in my yard, the fury changed to pure shock. She was the very definition of beauty. Her long, braided, brown hair went down right past her slender waist. She wore a long pink dress that was unbuttoned from the knees down. I found myself breathless at the sight of her and felt my friend below begin to rise. She turned to look at the window. Time stopped as her beautiful Emerald green eyes met mine. I must have startled her because she turned and walk towards the gate of my mansion.

I snapped back into reality and quickly turned and stood behind the wall. I tried to catch my breath when I looked down to find myself fully aroused. Shit!!! I thought as I tried to regain my composure. After a while, I looked back out the window to see if the vision was still there. I found her running down the street, probably towards her friends. I sighed as I began to walk to the grand staircase. What were you doing? I said to myself...you were supposed to be filling the intruder with fear not gazing in awe at the sight. Slowly, I began to remember exactly what it was that I was doing before that fateful moment, before she had walked up to my door. I sighed and walked down the hallway and into a room; I moved over to the wall and pressed a button that opened a secret door that lead to a staircase leading down into the very basement of the mansion. I began to walk down them, monsters that were in the mansion stepped aside as I moved quickly and silently...they knew not to mess with me. I walked over to the room where my coffin lay. I closed and locked the door behind me and crawled into my coffin that I had put in the middle of the room. I pulled the top over my coffin and closed my eyes. Nightmares of the past began to flood my memories once again and for the moment, I had forgotten completely about the Emerald-eyed goddess that was at my door steps only minutes before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that is chapter 1... I'm currently typing up the second chapter and will have it posted as soon as possible! This is the first time I've gotten brave enough to post something I wrote so if its not the greatest please...be gentle.


	2. The Mansion

**Disclaimer: I don't own any final fantasy or the characters...though I wish I did**

That Fateful Moment: The Mansion

It wasn't surprising for me that Cloud and Tifa took triple the time it took for everyone else to get to Nibelheim. Their lips were still slightly swollen and their clothes were covered with grass stains and dirt, which had told me that the two of them had been rolling around, making out on the ground. I dare not think about whatever else they could have done, I didn't want to put myself through that kind of emotional stress for yet another time today. Everyone else, I'm sure, had known what had happened, but they all chose to ignore it. Their excuse for being so late, was that they had bumped into a really tough creature and that it took sometime to kill it. However, I noticed that they had not even the slightest splatter of blood on their clothing. Nor, had they any wounds, for if the creature was really that tough, and had them on the ground, surely it wouldn't let the opportunity to strike pass. Not that I would mind...Tifa needed a new look anyway. Nonetheless we all ignored their lie and remained quite, all except for Barret who had snorted, trying to hold in his laughter, when Cloud told us the story. Cloud's arm was around Tifa's waist, and she was grasping onto Cloud like her life had depended on it. It hurt me so to see Cloud holding onto Tifa like that. My eyes began to burn as I felt them well up with tears. I turned my head, so no one would see and wiped them away. As I took in a deep breath Cloud spoke up.

"You all are probably wondering about this town and why it's still here when Tif and I had clearly stated that it was burnt down. I can honestly tell you I don't know why its here now, but I wasn't lying when I said Sephiroth had burnt it down. I can still feel the hot flames licking my body as I watched as Sephiroth lost his mind..." We all sat down as Cloud had begun his story about Nibelheim and the incident with Sephiroth five years ago. All of us found this to be quiet a fascinating story and knew that Cloud was indeed telling the truth about what he had seen. Though why the town was back to its original form; none of us had any clue. When Cloud had finished his story, he told us that he was tired and wanted to get some sleep before asking around. He began to walk up the stairs when Tifa cried out that she was going to head to bed as well. I saw as the others rolled their eyes and once again Barret tried hard not to laugh at their lie. The two of them walked up the stairs together to the second floor and out of sight. The others, however, were more interested in why Nibelheim was still around when it should have been a pile of smouldering ashes, so they went out and explored the town. I was left alone in the lobby of the inn. I sighed to myself and began to walk up the stairs towards my room as I had already explored the town, and had nothing better to do. I opened the door to my room and went over to the bed. I closed my eyes as I lay down, and to my surprise, the thoughts I began to have, were not what I thought they would be. They were of those of the crimson eyes in the window of the dark mansion. I thought about how those eyes were so hypnotic, mysterious and fearsome all at the same time. I wanted, no, needed to go back to the mansion. I needed to find out who or what was in there that had stirred my soul so. It wasn't too long before I fell asleep to the thoughts, and began to have dreams of the crimson eyed stranger.

I awoke the next morning, and looked out the window. I had seen that the sun was abnormally high in the sky and then I realised that I had overslept! I shot up out of the bed and quickly got dressed. I tried to tie my braid as fast as possible as I ran out of the room. Halfway down the hallway, I had realised that I had forgotten to shut my door in the mad rush. I ran back into the room and grabbed my key, took off out the door and properly shut it this time. I moved down the steps as quickly as I could without falling down. When I had reached the lobby I found everyone else waiting for me. Barret had almost immediately spoken up when he had seen me.

"Good mornin' sleepyhead. Have a good snooze? You were supposed to be up two hours ago." I hung my head not able to bring myself to look him in the eye. It took me a little while to get the words out.

"...I'm sorry" Barret's stern look softened as he smiled and laughed.

"Ahh, no worries Aeris, I'm just kiddin' ya," I looked up and gave Barret a small smile...I should have known he would have done something like that. "We had nothin' important to do cept go for breakfast. Sides, we're still waitin' on Cloud and Tifa."

My head shot up at the mention of the names. CLOUD AND TIFA?! I looked around and sure enough neither of the two were there. The words slowly began to sink in as the memory of yesterday flashed through my mind....Cloud and Tifa, Cloud walking up the stairs,

Tifa running towards him grabbing onto him and not letting go, just like the leech she was, the two of them walking together to their rooms. Just then I felt two people walk up behind me. "And speak of the devil!" I turned to find Cloud and Tifa standing there hand in hand. Tifa gave everyone a smile and spoke.

"Hi y'all!" She was holding onto Clouds hand so tightly I swear Cloud probably had lost feeling in it. "Sorry we're so late...we over slept." Barret couldn't hold it in any longer...he had been trying to ever since Cloud and Tifa had first been put into a group by themselves. He laughed aloud as he spoke.

"So...busy night you two? We could hear you all the way- OWW!" Barret cried out in pain as Red had stomped onto Barret, digging his claws through his boots and into his foot. "WHAT THE FUCK RED!! WH-" The others were now looking towards Red and Barret.

"Don't you see Aeris standing there!?" Red spoke sternly and silently, interrupting Barret. My eyes had begun to burn and fill up with tears. I hung my head low so no one could see me crying. I looked up for a split second to see Barret glance over at me. I quickly began to try and compose myself before he could make the connection.

"Oh Shit...I'm sorry Ae- OWW!" Red had once again dug his claws into Barret's foot.

"Have you no decency?! Look!" Barret once again looked up at me and seen me drying my tears, taking in a deep breath, and then smiling. "Do you think you'll make it better by letting everyone see her cry?" Red spoke up to everyone else now "Uh...yah...that was my bad...still haven't fully woken up yet so...yah...watch your feet." I looked over at Red and gave him my thanks with a nod and he nodded back. Barret looked back and forth from Red, to me. He seemed quite confused for a moment and then finally shook his head.

"SO! ..." I was trying to change the topic to help me put aside the fact that Cloud was more interested in Tifa than me. For crying out loud I think even Yuffie had a better chance to be with Cloud than I did. But to save myself the heartache, I let the matter go. I began to think about other things such as home and how mom was doing, but soon, another thought began to dominate all the others.

"What are we doing today?" I was curious to see if it was anything important and if so, I was hoping that Cloud wouldn't need me to come along. I wanted to go back to the mansion. Cloud turned to look at me. He seemed like he was deep in thought for a bit, but soon after he replied.

"Actually to tell you the truth...there's not much. I want to check out the Shinra mansion so I'm gonna head in there today." I gasped at the mention of the mansion. Tifa whined a bit trying to persuade Cloud otherwise.

"I can't believe you still want to go in there...it looks creepy. I'd rather stay out here, in the daylight than go in there. You sure you don't want to stay with me?"

"No Tifa, I want to go check it out, you'll be fine on your own for a bit." Tifa looked slightly disappointed but nevertheless, agreed with Cloud. I on the other hand desperately wanted to go inside the mansion and insisted to Cloud that I go with him. A bonus to this was that I would finally get to be alone with Cloud...no Tifa around. Cloud agreed to take me and I saw Tifa's face turn red with fury. It was then that Barret spoke up.

"Ya know, I wouldn' mind goin' to see that place myself." Cloud nodded and all three of us left that morning for the mansion. It didn't matter that Barret was there with us, I loved the expression on Tifa's face. She stood there in the middle of the street her face still blood red with fury at the fact that I had gotten Cloud to myself...well sort of. I felt a wonderful sensation come over me as I had finally put Tifa where she belonged...behind me.

We approached the gate to the mansion and looked on at the site. Barret opened the gate and walked up to the door and Cloud and I followed behind. We stood at the entrance looking around for a bit before Cloud finally opened the door. The interior was dark and dreary, which gave me the eerie feeling that something could jump out at you at any second. We stepped inside and I felt a chill run down my spine. The door, unexpectedly, slammed shut behind us and I jumped.

"Don't worry Aeris...its just the door, sides, you've got me here and I can protect you from anything that's inside this mansion." Barret gave Cloud a sharp, harsh look. "...And...Barret can to." I only smiled meekly and began to walk through the mansion, searching for those Crimson eyes.

And there's Chapter 2. Its only in Aeris point of view this time. next time there will be both. I have the third part written out already but I still need to type and proof read it so it may be a few days. I have to give credit to my boyfriend for helping me with giving me advice so I could fix it up properly. Anyway hope you liked it and thank you to Dora who was the first to review.


	3. Meetings Part 1

That Fateful Moment: Meetings  
  
Ummm I don't really follow what actually happens in the game because that would just make the story way to predictable... Umm another thing...there is descriptive sexual content in this chapter and (hence the rating R) Anyway I hope you all enjoy!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I lay there in my coffin, wasting away the hours of my life. I could still hear her scream; I could still see them laugh. It pained my heart to remember, it would haunt me till my dying day. I would never be forgiven. It was then when I heard the footsteps outside the door to my room. How did they find the stairs? I never left the door open. I sighed and thought to myself they can't get in, they don't have the key...they'd be dead if they went for key. I closed my eyes and ignored them as I went back to atoning.  
  
"It fits!" I heard one of them say. My eyes shot open once again and my heart began to race faster. I heard the soft clanking of the door. None of the villagers could have possible gotten past the monster guarding the key in the safe...NONE!! I had to be dreaming. I shook my head hoping that I would awake to hear nothing but silence, but the footsteps kept coming closer and closer.  
  
"What's this?" the man who had spoken had a deep burly voice.  
  
"I don't know...but there's only one way to find out. Let's open it!" The other said. His voice was not quite as deep as the other mans voice but it still had quite a strong tone to it. I heard them place their hands on the top of my coffin. Anger began to rise towards these people; I couldn't take them being here in my mansion. Determined to gain the upper hand and frighten them off, I took in a deep breath, and, with such speed, I pushed on the top of my coffin sending it flying off to the side. I stood up and looked down at the intruders. As I had suspected there were two men. One who was quite large and he looked as if he had been in a few tough fights and had barely come out alive. Even though he dwarfed the other, smaller, man, I had a feeling that didn't mean he was the stronger of the two. This one had spiked blonde hair, Green Mako eyes, and a giant sword sheathed on his back. I was about to speak when, to my surprise, I found that there was a third person. Behind the two men, over in the corner, stood the goddess that had appeared at my doorstep just the day before. My breath caught in my chest and I felt my jaw begin to drop. Her emerald green eyes met mine and for the second time, all of my troubles seemed to go away. She looked at me with such surprise before blushing and turning her head, breaking the gaze and the spell. I snapped back into reality to find that the two other men were still staring at me, still slightly shocked at what they had found. The words that I had been intending on saying had finally made their way to my mouth and I spoke strongly and determinedly.  
  
"You are not welcome! LEAVE NOW and let me rest!" The big man was the first to speak up.  
  
"Let ya rest? You should be happy we woke ya up...it's the middle of the day for cryin' out loud!!!!! How long ya been here???" I looked at the man, appalled at the fact that he would question me.  
  
"That is none of your business now GET OUT! And LEAVE ME BE!!" The other man spoke up apparently reluctant to leave. This angered me even more so than I already was. I felt like decapitating him if he came any closer.  
  
"Geez, that's no way to treat your guests." He began to walk closer and closer till he stood right at the foot of my coffin. I clenched my fists as he casually leaned against it as he spoke. "I mean, the least you could have done was greet us with a hello. What's your name?" I felt like tearing him limb from limb and watching his blood spill onto the floor. I felt like torturing him slowly so he could feel every ounce of pain. The anger began to build inside, rushing throughout my body, becoming pure energy. I wanted to leap at him and begin tearing him apart when I heard her speak, her soft angelic voice softly singing its way to my ears.  
  
"That's enough Cloud. He obviously doesn't want to be bothered!!" This Cloud, gave her a harsh look for a second. I could tell he wasn't one who liked to be told what to do. After a minute he sighed and looked at me.  
  
"Alright, Alright...we have better things to do like going after Sephiroth then wasting our time wi-"  
  
"SEPHIROTH!!!!" The words came out before I could catch them "You know Sephiroth? How?!"  
  
"Yeah, I know Sephiroth; I used to work with him a few years ago before he lost his mind." I noticed that it took a minute before it had finally sunk into Cloud that I had knowledge of Sephiroth too. I could tell he wasn't the brightest of the group. "Wait...you now Sephiroth too! Can you tell us what you know about him?!" I felt reluctant to tell this man anything that I knew. However, when I looked over to the face of the goddess and saw her eyes light up at the prospect, I felt compelled to tell these people what I knew. I sighed and sat down in my coffin and looked at them all.  
  
"Alright I tell you. But YOU have to tell me what you know after!"  
  
"Yeah, sure...I have nothing to hide." I glared at Cloud before I started my tale. They all sat down on the floor and looked up expectantly at me. I began to tell them about the experiments that were done in this mansion. And how I was a part of the Turks, however I had forsaken that job long ago. I told them, how Sephiroth actually was born from Hojo and Lucrecia. And how Hojo impregnated her, and injected his own unborn son, soon to be known as Sephiroth, with Jenova cells. I was surprised to see that they all had listened intently, hanging on to every word I said. Finally when I had finished Cloud stood up and looked at me.  
  
"That was a very interesting and informative story you told us." He seemed like he was deep in thought for a minute until finally he looked back at me. "Well, I suppose you want me to say my part of the story so I won't keep you waiting." I nodded and Cloud began his tale of how he used to live in Nibelheim before he came to be in SOLDIER. He told me of the last time he was here with Sephiroth on a mission some time ago before Sephiroth went mad. When Cloud was finished he looked at the other two and then to myself.  
  
"Thanks...uhhh...dare I ask your name again?" I looked at Cloud and sighed. It was the least I could do.  
  
"Vincent Valentine."  
  
"Cloud Strife."  
  
"Barret Wallace." I cared less about what the names of those two were. Instead I desired to know the name of the angel that stood over in the corner. I looked over to her and waited for her to reply. It seemed like an eternity had passed before her angelic voice spoke.  
  
"Aeris Gainsborough." Aeris, the name danced throughout my mind dominating all other thoughts. I thought such a suiting name for such a beauty. She smiled and once again time stopped. I couldn't tear my gaze away even if I tried. Finally Cloud broke the spell and spoke.  
  
"Hey! I have an idea...why don't you come with us Vince? We're going after Sephiroth and we can sure use your help." Cloud looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to reply.  
  
"Thanks for your offer but I'm going to have to refuse."  
  
"Can I ask why?"  
  
"My own reasons." I looked over to where Aeris stood. Her facial expression showed disappointment.  
  
"Alright, if that's what you want. See ya later Vince. The offer's still on the table for a day if you feel like taking it up. Till next time...oh and try to greet us with a hello." Cloud laughed as he left the room.  
  
"Um...have a good...sleep there Vincent." Barret shook his head and followed Cloud out of the room. I was left alone in the room with Aeris. She looked at me and smiled and I felt a warm sensation come over me.  
  
"It's too bad you don't want to come along Vincent. Maybe I'll see you around sometime, if I'm ever back here in Nibelheim." She followed Cloud and Barret out of the room. Something inside me kept pushing me, screaming at me to go with them. I tried to push it aside, however the voice inside just got louder and louder. Finally I decided the least I could do was walk them to the door. I jumped out of my coffin and ran out into the hall. The group were at the foot of the stairs when I called out.

"Wait!" They turned around and looked at me blankly. "The monsters in this mansion will attack you if I'm not with you. The least I can do is bring you to the door." Aeris' face lit up and once again that warm feeling came over me. I began to walk ahead of them and they followed me up the stairs. The monsters in the mansion moved aside and never even bothered to go near the others. "See? It's a lot faster this way." The others all nodded as they followed me to the door of the mansion. Once outside Cloud and Barret thanked me and were on their way. Aeris stood there for a moment looking at the grey sky.

"Hmm...it's going to rain soon. Well I better follow the others. See you later." She ran over to the gate and with the other. She turned one last time and waved goodbye. The group walked down the street towards the inn. I sighed and went back into my mansion. I closed the door and leaned on it and looked on to the grand staircase. What was I doing? What was wrong with me? I've never had these kind of feeling before. I walked up the grand staircase and over to the living room. I sat down in the chair and stared at the piano over in the corner again. It wasn't too long before I fell asleep.

The dream I had, surprisingly, was of Aeris and me. We were in a room together alone, sitting on a bed, probably in the mansion, and we had begun to kiss. Even though it was a dream I could feel her soft luscious lips on mine. Soon, the kisses began to get more intense as we began to roll around on the bed. I began to slowly insert my tongue into her mouth and she moaned as I tasted her. I found my hands slowly feeling away at her body, moving from her back down to her hips and she began to run her hands over my chest. She slowly removed my shirt and placed her hands on my chest. Her touch was so soft and gentle. She began to kiss me from my chest up to my lips. She playfully began to tease me, licking my cheek and moving up to my ear. I felt the blood rush to my penis, as it started to become hard. My hands found their way to the buttons of her dress and one by one I began to undo them. When I had fully undone all of them I took off her dress and she was left with nothing but her bra and panties on. I pulled on the bow that tied her hair and let if fall freely around her face. She gave me that smile as she began to undo my belt. I grabbed her and began to kiss her passionately. When she had my belt undone, she slowly unzipped my pants and slipped her hand down into them and lightly wrapped her hand around my engorged penis. I moaned as she rotated her thumb gently on the head. My hands found their way to her bra clasp and I began to undo that. When I had finally undone it, I pulled off her bra. I placed my hand on her hot breast and felt its fullness. She moaned as she arched her back, pressing her breast into my hand. I kissed her collar bone and moved up to her lips. As I kissed her, her hands had moved down to my pants and began to pull them off. Once she had gotten them off, she pulled down my boxers, allowing me to be fully exposed and naked. I pulled down her panties and slowly inserted my penis inside her vagina. She moaned as I began to thrust myself in and out. I felt my bladder clench in preparation for the orgasm.

I began to moan so loud that I woke myself up. I was really rock solid. I tried however I was unsuccessful at stopping my orgasm and I could feel myself as I cum. I shuddered with pleasure as I did. When it was over I was left sitting there breathing heavily, and sweating profusely, trying to catch my breath. Fuck! I need to go and change! I walked across the hall and over to the other room where the wardrobe was. I picked out another pair of pants and changed. I looked out the window to find that it was dark outside. The thunder roared as the rain came down in sheets. The offer Cloud had given me earlier that day lingered on my mind. I had refused to go with them before, but now the voice inside was screaming so loud that I couldn't ignore it any longer. I had to go with them. This dream about Aeris was so vivid and I had enjoyed it so much. I needed to find out what this feeling that I was having was. I finally made my decision. I would go with Cloud and the others on this journey. Besides, they were after Sephiroth...and Hojo was indeed tied with Sephiroth. So eventually we would cross paths. I gathered my things and left the mansion that evening. It was the first time I had been out in awhile. I walked down the street towards the inn, the rain falling heavily all over me and the lightning flashing across the sky lighting up the dark town. When I had reached the door, I stopped briefly. From this point on Vincent there's no turning back I said to myself. After what seemed lie an eternity, I turned the door knob of the inn, opened the door, and walked inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that I said that I would put both points of view in this chapter but then I realised that I had typed out about 4-5 pages with only Vincent's Point of view....so I'm gonna leave Aeris' till next time cause hers is just as long and I think that it would be too much strain on the eyes...so might as well take a break. Once again I have to thank my boyfriend for helping me out with some parts!!!! Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm hoping to get more before I put up the next chapter! Anyway...Hope you all enjoyed that chapter!!!


	4. Meetings Part 2

That Fateful Moment: Meetings Part 2 (Aeris' POV)

I haven't updated as quick as I wish I could've, however...ummm...there was some trouble..with being able to get on it and type up the story...however here is chapter 4, meetings part 2. I hope that you all like this part (and I hope that after a bit of time I'm not losing my touch (LOL))

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood there in the dark room, as Cloud and Barret were about to open the mysterious coffin. I held my breath, not knowing what might lie inside. They had just put their hands on the top of the coffin when it, suddenly burst open. There he stood, the man with the crimson eyes! He looked so intimidating and fearsome. He was tall, and had long black hair that almost completely hid his face. His clothing was all black, and was hidden behind a blood-red cloak. On his left arm, he wore a bronze claw which made him look all the more fearsome. He looked towards Cloud and Barret, both who were still in shock from what had jumped out of the coffin, and then his eyes met mine. They went wide with shock and I could tell that he had remembered who I was. I was transfixed onto him, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't tear my gaze, until finally I felt my blood rush to my cheeks. I turned my head so as to break the spell. He quickly turned back to Cloud and Barret, and with a very harsh voice he bellowed out.

"Leave NOW and let me rest!" I was slightly shocked to hear such a strong tone come from this man, since he was far from the size of Barret, yet it seemed he had a lot more strength. Knowing Cloud, he wouldn't let anyone order him around like that.

"Let ya rest? You should be glad we woke ya up...it's the middle of the day for cryin' out loud!!!!! How long you been here?" I was slightly surprised to find Barret being the first to speak up but nevertheless, I guess that would have been expected too. Since Barret himself was also a man who wouldn't take kindly to being pushed around.

"That's none of your business now GET OUT! And LEAVE ME BE!!" Just as I had suspect Cloud decided to make his presence known.

"Geez, that's no way to treat your guests." He began to walk closer towards the mysterious man. I had seen that a fire had begun to light in his eye as Cloud casually leaned against his coffin. "I mean the least you could have done was greet us with a hello. What's your name?" I could sense that this man had had just about enough of Cloud, so I quickly intervened before he could push this man over the edge.

"That's enough Cloud. He obviously doesn't want to be bothered!!" Cloud gave me a harsh look for a second, angered by the fact that I had ordered him to stop. But after a minute he sighed and looked over towards the man.

"Alright, Alright...we have better things to do like going after Sephiroth than wasting our time wi-" Cloud was cut off as the man nearly jumped out of his coffin at the mention of the name.

"SEPHIROTH!!!! You know Sephiroth? How?!" Cloud tried to reply as coolly and calmly as he could, I guess trying to make it seem that he was better than this man.

"Yeah, I know Sephiroth; I used to work with him a few years ago before he lost his mind." Then, it had finally clicked into Cloud that this man had also known Sephiroth. Typical I thought...too concerned with himself to pay attention to what was going on around him. His ego had gotten the best of him again. "Wait... You know Sephiroth too! Can you tell us what you know about him?!" I looked towards the man hoping that he would give us some information about our adversary. I saw as he glanced at me and for a moment, his eyes slightly softened. He sighed and sat down in his coffin.

"Alright I'll tell you. But you have to tell me what YOU know after!" Cloud quickly replied

"Yeah, sure...I have nothing to hide." The man glared at Cloud for a moment before he began his tale. I was awestruck at the amount of knowledge that he had of Sephiroth. When he had finished, we all sat there absorbing what he had just told us. As I sat there amazed, Cloud stood up and looked at the man. "That was a very interesting and informative story you told us." Cloud stood there deep in thought before he looked back to where the man sat in his coffin. "Well, I suppose you want me to say my part of the story so I won't keep you waiting. Where should I begin? Five years ago Sephiroth and I were on our way to Nibelheim. We had received word about..." When cloud had finished, he looked towards Barret and me, before looking back towards the man. "Thanks...uhhh...dare I ask your name again?" I waited for him to reply. It seemed like forever had passed until he sighed and spoke.

"Vincent Valentine." His name flooded my thoughts. I knew I wouldn't be able to get it out of my head even if I tried. I barely heard Cloud and Barret give their names; I was so engrossed with this Vincent. I finally snapped back into reality to find everyone looking at me waiting for me to say my name.

"Aeris Gainsborough." I could tell by the look in Vincent's eyes that, that was a name he was intending on remembering. Cloud spoke not too long after.

"Hey! I have an idea...why don't you come with us Vince? We're going after Sephiroth and we can sure use your help." I looked at Vincent expectantly. Surprisingly, I wanted him to reply yes. I wanted him to come with us badly. This was such a strange feeling for me.

"Thanks for your offer, but I'm going to have to refuse." I felt my hopes shatter, I felt let down. But all the same, I had to brush it off, after all, I couldn't control what Vincent wanted to do with his life.

"Can I ask why?" Cloud, as always needed his closure as to why Vincent chose not to come. I turned back to Vincent, hoping he'd give a good reason as to why.

"My own reasons." His own reasons? I was slightly disappointed to hear that, that was his only reason. Nevertheless, I couldn't do anything about it. That was his decision and his decision alone.

"Alright, if that's what you want. See ya later Vince. The offer's still on the table for a day if you feel like taking it up. Till next time...oh and try to greet us with a hello." Cloud laughed as he left the room.

"Um...have a good...sleep there Vincent." Barret shook his head and followed Cloud out of the room. I was left alone with Vincent. I looked at him and smiled.

"It's too bad you don't want to come along Vincent. Maybe I'll see you around sometime, if I'm ever back here in Nibelheim." I turned and followed Cloud and Barret out of the room. When I had joined them outside, we began to walk towards the staircase. We had gotten to the foot of the stairs when I heard a yell come from back where Vincent's room was.

"WAIT!" We turned to find Vincent running over towards us. My heart leapt, as I thought he must have changed his mind. "The monsters in this mansion will attack you if I'm not with you, the least I can do is bring you to the door." I felt my spirits drop a bit, but at least I was going to be able to spend a little bit more time with Vincent. He walked ahead of as he led us through the mansion. True to his word, none of the monsters came anywhere near us. "See? It's a lot faster this way." Once we had reached the door and gotten outside, Cloud and Barret gave their thanks to Vincent and were on their way. I however hesitated to make such a hasty, goodbye and stood there for a minute. Not knowing exactly what to say I looked towards the sky.

"Hmm...it's going to rain soon. Well, I better follow the others. See you later." I ran over to Cloud and Barret. That's all I could say? It's going to rain, see you later? As I walked down the street, I looked back towards the mansion to find that Vincent had already walked back inside. I wish he would have come. I needed to know what exactly this strange reaction I had towards him was. I thought to myself that tomorrow, I would get up early and go say goodbye to Vincent before we left. Along the way, Barret and Cloud were talking about the encounter in the mansion.

"Why do ya think he would want to stay there?" Barret looked towards Cloud.

"I have no idea, but whatever the reason, I'm sure he found it more important to stay." We walked into the inn. It wasn't too long before Tifa came Bursting in and wrapped her arms around Cloud. I sighed to myself as they walked up the stairs and out of sight. Barret looked towards me, as red came through the door.

"Alright, who wants to come to the bar? Ya don't have ta drink Aeris...it will keep ya from going to your room and doin' nothin'" I nodded as Red and I followed Barret into the bar. I couldn't help but think of Vincent as the thunder boomed outside. After about an hour of watching Barret drink shots of whiskey, I decided that I might as well go to my room. I said goodnight to Barret and Red, and walked out of the bar. I was just about to move towards the stairs when the door to the inn opened. I paid no heed to it at first but when I glanced at who stood there, my breath caught in my chest.

"...Vincent?!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there's Chapter 4 I hope you all enjoyed it...I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can.


	5. The Reason

Disclaimer: I don not own any of the final fantasy Characters or any of the stroy line, however I do own this peice of work that involves the characters. 

That Fateful Moment: The Reason

Who Boy, yah, I know this chapter took quite awhile to write...:S Sorry... but its finally up, I hope you like it since it has been a while and

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened the door to the small inn and walked inside. Warmth washed over me as I shut the door behind me and began to move inside further inside.

"... Vincent!?" I was stopped in my tracks as my breath caught in my chest. I looked up to find Aeris standing there looking at me. I hadn't expected to run into her first thing. I found myself struggling to find the words that would fit in with the situation. What the hell was wrong with me? This had never happened before... even with... her. I felt like a little school girl! I'm a grown man of 27! I could take on anything that came to me, why was it that she was having such an effect on me? Finally some form of English found its way to my mouth.

"Umm... I... I... the offer... take up... yah." I blushed a bit as she giggled. The room seemed to have gotten brighter as her eyes lit up and a giant smile formed on her face.

"Really? You want to come with us?" I was only able to nod. "That's great! Wait here and I'll go and get the others!" I stood in the foyer, I was slightly shaking... I felt as if I couldn't move even if I tried. Aeris disappeared into what apparently was a bar. I looked around at the foyer, there was a fire going over one the other side, and if you listened closely enough, you could hear the small hissing of raindrops falling on it. There were small paintings on the wall of mountains, and some of sunsets.

"Ahem!" I turned to find the owner standing behind the counter looking quite annoyed. "Can I help you sir?" I shook my head.

"No I'm waiting for someone." She pursed her lips as she nodded.

"Mmmhmm. Well in that case, and I don't mean to be rude, could you please wipe your shoes off on the mat over by the door, because there's mud all over the floor, and go and hang your cloak over by the fire to dry, because you're dripping water all over the place." I looked down at the floor to find that I had tracked mud from the door to where I was standing. And a small puddle of water had formed around my feet. I said my apology to the woman as I walked over to the floor mat and wiped my shoes clean. I took of my cloak and hung it over by the fire. Aeris walked out of the bar followed by Barret and a red tiger-like creature.

"Alright, so this is Barret as you already know, and that there is Red XIII, But we call him Red. Umm, I think the others are upstairs." She glanced over at the owner wiping the floor clean. "Oh, excuse me but do you have another room?" The woman looked up at Aeris.

"I think we have one more miss."

"Great, we'll take that room too." The clerk got up and walked behind the counter and picked up the last key from the board behind her. "That'll be 100 gil." I looked towards Aeris for a moment.

"No, it's alright; I'll go stay in the mansion for tonight." Aeris gave me a stern look.

"Vincent, you are with us now, and as such, I won't have you staying in that mansion all by yourself." She turned her gaze to the clerk. "Just a sec." She began to rummage through her pockets in her jacket looking for the correct change. I wouldn't have her pay for me. I walked over to the clerk and took out my wallet from my bag. It still looked brand new seeing as how I hadn't used it in such a long time. I paid the clerk and she handed me the key.

"Great! Thank you sir, room 305. Have a nice stay." Aeris smiled at me and I felt that warm feeling come over me yet again.

"Alright, so there are still more of us... umm I think they are upstairs, so I'll be back in a second, you can talk with Barret and Red if you wish." Aeris began to run up the stairs when she tripped. "Ouch..." I felt another new feeling come over me; I think this is what people called concern. She blushed, laughed and brushed it aside. "No worries, I'm just a bit clumsy tonight I guess." She turned and disappeared up the stairs. Talk to Barret... and Red? How was I supposed to talk to re-

"Sooo... you must be Vincent. Pleased to meet you, as you know I'm Red." I jumped back in surprise as red had actually spoken to me.

"You... You can talk!?" Barret Laughed hysterically.

"Yah, Red has that effect on people." I took me a minute to digest the fact that red could talk. I had a feeling there would be a lot of getting used to with this group.

"Umm... Sorry, I didn't mean to react like that. It's just that..." Red gave me what looked like a smile.

"That's completely fine. These people had the same reaction when I first spoke to them. But now they find it perfectly normal." Aeris came running down the stairs with a group of other following behind her. When they were all standing in the foyer Cloud looked towards me and laughed.

"So! Decided to take my offer after all Vince? I figured as much." It failed to surprise me that Cloud was just as arrogant as the last time. I raised my eyebrow

"Well, I'm standing before you aren't I?" Cloud obviously didn't appreciate me speaking to him in the way I did. I could see his jaw lock and his eyes glare at me. Aeris, once again, seen conflict arising between Cloud and myself, and quickly changed the topic.

"SO! Now that everyone is here I think we should introduce them all." She walked over to a young girl. "This here is Yuffie," She moved over to this Robotic Cat. "And this is Cait Sith. You've met Cloud, Barret, Red, and me," she walked over to a young woman standing next to Cloud. "And last but not least, this here is Tifa." Tifa grabbed onto Cloud as Aeris walked by. Cloud smiled and hooked his arm around Tifa as she gave Aeris a Crude smirk. I saw that Aeris frowned a little but then chose to brush it off. "And that's the group" I nodded, acknowledging each as their names were said, however being reluctant to do so to Tifa. Yuffie walked up close to me and started to walk around me, inspecting me in a way.

"What's with the claw? And the dark clothing? Are you like some kinda Goth or something?" I found her to be quite annoying as she tugged at my shirt. I looked towards Aeris and gave her a meek smile. She laughed and turned to Yuffie who was now picking at my claw.

"Yuffie, why don't you leave Vincent be? We don't need you setting off another temper tonight." Yuffie looked at Aeris innocently.

"I don't set people off... Red was just grumpy from being tired...weren't you Red?" I looked from Aeris, to Red, to Yuffie completely confused. Aeris had seen my expression and laughed.

"Oh, you weren't here. Yuffie came into the bar, and was poking red's tattoos, asking a bunch of questions, petting red, and pulling on his tail, and then red snapped." Barret laughed hysterically.

"Oh ya, that was a sight, Red knocking Yuffie across the bar. Ha, ha, ha" Aeris let out a little laugh herself as Yuffie began fuming.

"Oh you have to admit it was funny Yuffie, you flying through the bar." I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Yuffie flying across the bar. Yuffie stormed off up the stairs as everyone began to laugh.

"You're all against me I swear!" when the laughter had calmed down Red was the first to look towards the clock.

"Well, I'd hate to rain on the parade but its beginning to get late, and we're heading through Mount Nibel tomorrow. And for that journey we're all gonna need a goodnights rest. So I highly recommend that we head to bed. Everyone agreed, said their goodnights and disappeared up the stairs. I was left alone with Aeris in the foyer. She sighed and looked at me for a bit before finally speaking.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room, my rooms 304 so it's no problem." I nodded my approval. She began to walk up the stairs. She stopped to look at me still standing in the middle of the room. I was still awestruck at the sight of her beauty. She giggled and waited patiently for me to follow.

"Well? Are you going to come, or stay down here by yourself?" I felt the blood rush to my face when I realized that I hadn't moved and walked to where Aeris stood. She turned and began to walk further up the stairs, motioning me with her hand to follow. "So...Vincent? Why did you decide to come along with us, whereas before you were keener on staying in the mansion?" I looked towards Aeris and Blushed so much that I swear my face looked as if I had just pulled it out of scolding hot water. I couldn't tell her the actual reason why I came along, that would be disturbing for Aeris to know and embarrassing on my part. But I couldn't lie to her. I had to find a way of going around the truth.

"You're right. I _was_ keen on staying in the mansion. But then, there was always something pushing me to leave that mansion, but I always brushed it aside. Then you, Cloud, and Barret walked into my room, and honestly, I was incredibly shocked. For one, I never ever had any visitors, and for another, my room was locked. The only other key to it was hidden in a safe on the other side of the mansion. Not to mention it was guarded by one of Hojo's ghastly old experiments." She laughed and nodded.

"Yah, you never made it easy to get to you." We turned and walked down the hallway on the third floor. "I'm actually really glad that Cloud and Barret were with me. I wouldn't have been able to handle that thing on my own." I was shocked to hear what she had just said. Did she want to come into that mansion alone? She looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue with my answer.

"Well, seeing as how three people had made such an effort to try to come and figure out what was in a locked room down in the basement of a mansion, it raised a curiosity inside me. Then on top of that, you are all after Sephiroth, and Sephiroth is indeed tied in with Hojo. I have an old score to settle with Hojo, so I figured what could it hurt to go with you all." Aeris tried her best to suppress a smile but failed to as we stopped at the end of the hall by our rooms.

"Well I'm really glad you came with us Vincent. I feel better knowing that you're not wasting away in a mansion when you don't deserve it. Anyway I hope you get goodnights sleep and we'll be on our way tomorrow. Night Vincent." She opened her door and walked into her room. She gave me one last smile as she closed her door. I took a deep breath and sighed. Thank God I never gave anything away. I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. The room was warm and cozy. There was a bed in the corner of the right wall and on the left there was a small desk. In the back of the room there was a bathroom with a shower. It gave off a much friendly atmosphere than the old mansion did. I walked over to the bed and laid down in the bed. It was quite comfortable. I began to relax and closed my eyes. Visions of Aeris and her smile washed over me and I smiled to myself as I gently feel into a deep sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had just bid Vincent goodnight and shut the door to my room. My heart leapt as I went over the events of the day. Vincent had said that he would not come, and then all of a sudden changed his mind. I found myself practically jumping towards my bed. I had no idea what had come over me. I had never felt such happiness roused inside me before. Not even when I thought about being with Cloud. There was something more with Vincent... I felt drawn to him. I lay down in my bed as I think about how Vincent had walked into the inn, and how he had blushed just a little bit when he had seen me. Normally thoughts of Cloud would flood my head as I would think of me being with him, and living my life with him. But tonight, once again my thoughts were flooded with Vincent. How good he looked in those black clothes. How sexy those crimson eyes were. I sat up straight in my bed. Could I really be falling for Vincent? I couldn't be falling for him. I mean, I had obsessed over cloud for so long now, and then I meet Vincent and I was forgetting about Cloud? No, I couldn't be falling for him. It must be just pure lust since Cloud was going for Tifa at the moment. But regardless of what I told myself, Vincent's face kept on pouring over all other thoughts, and I soon fell asleep dreaming of him and his oh so sexy crimson eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And theres the fifth Chapter! Finally up I know I know, I'll do my best to get the sixth one up as soon as possible!


	6. Getting Over Cloud

Thanks for bearing with the wait. If you've checked out my profile then yah, you'd know that I had this story pretty much written out; however it got to a point where it went downhill to quick form e and so i scraped pretty much the whole thing with the exception of the first couple of chapters. So yah, some of this was fixing it and winging it. Thank you to all who reviewed. I pray i get more…I was ready fort his chapter to upload on the 24th…go figure huh, but then since fanfiction was having problems, I decide to add some things and such, so without further adue, her eis chapter 6.

That Fateful Moment: Getting over Cloud

It had been a week and a half since we had left the inn back in Nibelheim. The sky was constantly concealed by clouds throughout the journey and the rain fell hard, soaking all who dared walk outside. The ground was muddy and quite slippery making our journey ever the more slow and difficult. Recently we reached a small town, and decided to stay to take shelter from all the rain and stock up on our supplies. We were amazed by the giant rocket that stood, tilted about 30 degrees, in the centre of the town. Cloud had asked a person passing by the name of the town that we were in and we were once again shocked to find that they had named the town, Rocket Town.

I had become very well acquainted with everyone in the group during the time. And figured out, that like myself, all had some sort of bad run in with Shin-Ra, like myself. And even though all were quite good friends, I found there to be more friendliness with Aeris, Red and believe it or not Barret.

Tifa was often sitting and talking with Cloud. Pressing up against him as much as she could and fixing her shirt so that her breast nearly fell out, making Cloud basically drool over her. I could only think to myself that she was no more than a slut. I would often sit outside at night, when it was not raining; trying to see if the clouds would part to show the stars, for I hadn't seen them in quite some time. More than once I saw Tifa sneak out of her tent and into Cloud's while the rest were asleep. After the first time, I learned to walk away since stifled moans would be heard. This only helped me come to my conclusion that Tifa was a no more than a slut. And Cloud, good as a leader he was, was no more than a man after sex.

Cait Sith was another case. I would often catch him glancing over at me and small muffled sounds would come not long later. All I knew from him was that he was a fortune teller from Gold saucer, and the only reason he came along was because he had spit out a fortune for the group that was a little disturbing. And then Yuffie often ran around talking, and sometimes annoying, all she bumped into… not much more you could expect from a 16-year-old Wutain run away. As the week progressed I tried to find out more about Aeris. What I found out shocked me. She had lost her mother when she was very little, and Shin-Ra had been after her all her life. What had surprised me a little more was that I had actually seen her happy face come to tears one day. Red told me that she got like that sometimes because Cloud was completely oblivious to the fact that she existed. The connection was made instantly. Aeris liked Cloud. I felt my heart sink into the bitter abyss it was once in before she graced my mansion doorstep. Now currently I was going through another depression. I should have known…things never go the way I wished they would. I wouldn't get to know Aeris the way I would. After that I often wondered what the hell I was doing following along. However, no matter how much I thought about turning back, something kept pushing me to follow… to late to go back.

The rain had finally stopped however the clouds still covered the sky. We stood in the town for a little while trying to decide what to do next. The day was beginning to grow late and we would either have to stay in the town, or move on. Cloud finally decided that it would be best if we all had a goodnights sleep in warm beds, instead of the tents outside in the rain again.

Aeris had gone into the inn to reserve rooms for all of us, while Cloud, Barret and Tifa walked around to see if they could find out about the rocket and why it was in the town. Yuffie, Cait, and Red went to go and take a look at the rocket itself. Well, Cait said that he needed to take a look at the rocket, Yuffie wanted to go and explore the rocket, and Red followed to make sure Yuffie wouldn't cause any trouble. I was left alone to do what I pleased so I followed Aeris into the inn. I walked inside and the first thing I saw was Aeris sitting on a sofa, crying her eyes out. Her hands covered her face and she sobbed loudly, as the old innkeeper paced back and forth nervously, looking around desperately for help, when his eyes had found me he jumped.

"Are You a friend of hers?" I nodded. "Oh thank God! I have no idea what happened. One minute she was just fine, putting the keys to the rooms she had just reserved in her bag and the next thing she falls onto the couch and begins to cry. I tried my best to comfort her, but she only keeps crying more and more. Hopefully you can help her…I need to go outside, this panic is too much for me in my old days." The innkeeper walked outside and I was left alone in the foyer with Aeris. I stood there for a little while not knowing what I could possibly do to help wipe her tears away. I had never had to do something like this before but it tore me apart to see her crying like this and all I wanted to do was make her feel better. I put my depression aside for a couple minutes, Aeris was the one who needed help now, and I would try my best to give it to her. I slowly walked over to the sobbing form of Aeris and placed my hand on her shoulder to let her know that I was there. She jumped back in surprise for a minute; I suppose she had not known I was there. For a moment she sat there looking at me, her eyes were red and puffy and tears streamed down her cheeks. She wiped away the current tears streaming down her face and tried to stop the current ones. All I wanted to do was make everything better for her; to make the pain go away; to stop those tears for her and bring her radiant smile back to her face.

"What's wrong Aeris?" She hiccupped and tried to speak, however her words caught in her chest and came out as a sob as she began to cry again.

"OH VINCENT!" I slowly wrapped my arms around her not knowing what else to do. She continued to cry for quite a while, as we stayed in this position which, regardless of the situation, had aroused the attention of my member below. It was quite a while after when she released her hold and sat back. I was thankful when she did for I started to calm down a bit. She wiped her eyes and tried to laugh. "Sorry… I… I don't know what came over me." I looked at her for some time before breaking the silence by asking the question again. I figured that, that would be the best place to start; figuring out what was wrong so I could mend the wound in her heart. I was so unaccustomed to helping others.

"What's the matter Aeris?" She only shook her head.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I felt a smile come to my lips and I half laughed.

"Like I'm really gonna believe that after the performance you just put on." Aeris smiled and then giggled a bit, as she wiped away the tears currently forming in her eyes. God, she looked beautiful even sad. Before I knew it my lower member was starting to wake again and I found myself struggling to keep it down. I'm glad she never noticed otherwise that would've been an embarrassing explanation.

"Yah… Like I said, I have no idea what came over me."

"Well something obviously did, otherwise you wouldn't be like this. What's wrong?"

"… You'll think I'm such a baby if I say."

"Really? You think I'll think that? I just seen you crying your eyes out and I still don't think you're a baby. Come on, try me." Aeris sighed and stared off into the distance, apparently deep in thought. After what seemed like an eternity she sighed again and turned to me.

"Well, you see… for awhile now… I… I've had feelings for …Cloud." She stopped and looked at me nervously. I only motioned for her to continue, hiding my emotions. Showing anger at the moment would not help Aeris' situation. "Well… Cloud has never even bothered to look my way. He's always…always going for Tifa over me." She stopped once again taking a rather shaky breath in, trying to fight back another fit of tears. "And, well Cloud pretty much ignores the fact that I even exist. Then he's always drooling over Tifa… which" She stopped, and took another shaky breath in. It took her a couple of minutes to regain composure before she continued on. "… Which… makes me think sometimes… that… tha-" Aeris lost control of her emotions and now her tears now fell freely from her eyes. She covered her face and through her sobs and slight hiccups, tried her best to continue. "Th-That I'm n-not w-w-womanly enough or th-that I'm not as m-mature or th-that I'm not b-b-beautiful or-"

"Don't you ever say that Aeris!" I found the words rushing out of my mouth. I couldn't take Aeris putting herself down that much, especially when she was a million times more beautiful than Tifa. "Don't you ever say that you are not beautiful Aeris, because you are…" Aeris, removed her hands from her face. Her puffy red eyes turned to look at me apparently a little shocked that I had told her different. It was my turn to take a deep breath in and continue. "Can I tell you something?" Aeris only nodded not being able to get the words out. "I've only been here a little over a week… a week and a half, and I've been getting to know the group better and better each day. And honestly, would you like to know what I think of Cloud and Tifa?" Aeris nodded. "Well it's not pretty I'll tell you that. What I find with Tifa, is that she is, more or less, a flat out whore. Not like a woman at all. A woman would not try to flaunt her body parts to a man just to get him to drool over her. A mature woman would not do that. And as for beautiful, that she may be, but you Aeris, are just as…no… MORE beautiful than she. And honestly, if you think yourself childish, I say you're crazy." Aeris laughed. "You're mature when you need to be and that's all anyone can ask. Tifa however, well… she's, in my view, a horrible woman. Hardly any more mature than a greedy spoiled two year old little girl." Aeris laughed again. "Now Cloud… Cloud isn't any better. What I derived from him, is that what he's looking for, is someone he can fuck whenever he pleases. Sorry for my language but people like that really piss me off." Aeris nodded.

"You never did like Cloud did you?" I only shook my head.

"Can't say I really did to tell you the truth. And you see, Tifa, well Tifa is ready and willing to jump on top of him whenever he wants. Like I said, she's a whore, and currently …Cloud's bitch. That is why Cloud goes for her… because she's an easy fuck. You, Aeris, on the other hand… are much, much better than that. And I think Cloud sees this. He sees that you are not like Tifa and that you won't give him what he would like to have everyday. So he finds that a turn off and that makes him a horrible man. And to me Aeris, I'm glad that a woman like you is not with a man like Cloud to tell you the truth. Because you deserve much better than him. Honestly, is Cloud really worth all this trouble? Is he really worth those tears you shed? He's a great leader, however for a boyfriend; I think he needs to learn that he can't be the way he is now." Aeris sat in silence for quite some time after, digesting all that I had said. At one point, I thought I had made things worse when her facial expression showed that of grief, but it soon turned into a smile.

"You know Vincent… you're right. I guess… I guess I was blinded by… by girlish jealousy. Much so that I didn't see what was right in-front of me all along. The more I think about it, the more clear things become. It's hard to believe however the facts are right before my eyes. Cloud seemed so… I don't know…I guess appealing since he helped my that day in Midgar. But then I met Tifa and knew something would go between them. I just didn't want to believe it. He was so like my old boyfriend that I thought… he might treat me the same as he did before he disappeared. But Cloud is Cloud I guess." Aeris had a boyfriend before? Not that I found it unbelievable that such a beautiful woman would have never had one, but that little fact was left unsaid by her before. She took a deep breath in… I could tell she was trying to fight back another fit of tears… but why? Slowly tears fell down Aeris' cheeks again, and she held her head down so that no one would see her cry again. "I can't believe I was so stupid! Not being able to see that. Every time I'd try to talk to Cloud, he would end up following Tifa and I'd end up with more heartache. I wasted so much time on something I'd never have…" This time, I placed my hands on her cheeks and wiped away her tears.

"Hey, come on… its alright, there's no need to cry Aeris. Cloud was the stupid one…he went for Tifa over you after all." I couldn't believe what I was doing. Not to mention I was shocked to find how much sympathy came from my voice. I thought I never had the ability to be sympathetic… but like the smiles I had, Aeris brought it out in me. Aeris sniffed, laughed and nodded her head. She lifted her eyes and met mine. Her gaze pierce through my flesh and it felt like she was looking right through me… looking at who I was.

"Thank you Vincent." I smiled as she continued to look deep inside me.

"No problem Aeris." She leaned in and hugged me for quite some time. When she pulled aways, she had no smile or no glitter in her eyes. I sensed the feelings for Cloud slowly dispersing into nothingness, but she was upset with herself. I wished I could've helped, but this was something Aeris needed to fight off in due time. Just as I was about to offer a walk, cause sometimes that would help, the door to the inn burst open and Barret walked in. Aeris, like lightning, wiped the dampness from her face and sat back on the couch. Damnit!

"There ya two are, jeez were ya plannin' on waitin' for hell to freeze o'er before comin' outside or what?" Aeris blushed a bit as she looked up to meet Barrets eyes.

"Sorry Barret…I felt a little weak from all the walking today and I thought I'd take a rest…Vincent was just making sure I was alright." Barret stared at Aeris for a bit.

"You'r eyes are awf'ly red Aeris, have ya been cryin'?" Aeris shook her head and laughed.

"Of course not Barret, I just had something in my eye that's all." Barret only looked at her for a bit before he shook his head and sighed

"Alrigh' if ya say so…but come on, we're all waitin' for ya outside." Barret opened the door and walked back outside. Aeris glanced at me before getting up and following Barret outside. I followed Aeris outside to where the group stood in-front of the rocket.

When we were all together Cloud began speaking of the information he had found out to the rest of the us. I could barely hear his voice over the soft one that began to sing in my head as I looked towards Aeris. She glanced towards me and blushed as I watched her. my heart leapt as she gave me a small smile before turning back to Cloud to hear what he had to say about some pilot that lived in this town before and had something to do with the rocket. When Cloud had finished voicing his findings, Aeris began to hand out the room keys to each of us. She stopped before handing me my room key.

"Thank you again Vincent. I feel much better now." I nodded to her as she handed me my key. 206. Cloud once again spoke up, but this time he was standing with Tifa, his arm around her waist and Tifa's arms hanging off of Cloud's shoulder. I glance over to Aeris to see her facial expression. It at first was one of hurt, and then turned back to normal. It would take a little while before she would fully get over Cloud but that was to be expected.

"Well, since its beginning to get late I think we should all just take the night to relax and enjoy. Well go find the Captain tomorrow and see if he can tell us anything about Shin-Ra." With that Cloud and Tifa disappeared into the inn. Barret laughed loudly.

"Jeez, those two are always goin' to bed early…never wan' to enjoy the nigh' life… not like there's much nigh' life here but still." Barret sighed shook his head and looked around at the rest of the group. "So who wan's to go to the bar with me?" No one had any other idea of what they could do in the small town so all followed Barret into the bar. It was surprisingly very lively. There was a band playing Celtic music as many couples dances along. There was quite a lot of chatter going on and I could distinctly hear some words from conversations close by.

"Friday night was a blast! That was the first time Mark and I…" These two girls were talking and laughing with each other I chose to ignore the rest of the conversation, for my own good.

Barret sat down at the Bar and motioned for the bar tender.

"Yah, Give me a beer and…" Barret looked over to Aeris and me. "What da ya two wan'?" Aeris thought for a second before giving her reply.

"Iced tea please"

"One Iced tea and…" Barret looked at me expectantly.

"Vodka" Barret nodded and gave my order to the bar tender. He looked down at Red sitting on the floor beside him.

"Havin' anythin' tonight Red?" Red shook his head.

"No not tonight thank you Barret." Barret nodded and turned his head, his eyes landed on Cait Sith. Barret laughed.

"Sorry, but Robots can't drink so nothin' for ya." Cait looked at Barret as if he was nuts for even contemplating the fact that he might have actually wanted something to drink in the first place. Yuffie, practically jumping on the counter in front of Barret tried to give her order to the bar tender.

"Yah I'll have a sector 5 mixer with extra-" Barret interrupted Yuffie before she could finish.

"She'll have an iced tea aswell." Yuffie fumed at Barret.

"That's not what I want, I want a-"

"You're 16 years ol' so you're not gonna have anythin' a 16 year ol' shouldn't have got that? Now sit down!" Yuffie reluctantly complied with Barret and sat down on the stool beside him as the bar tender went to get our orders. I sat down beside Aeris as she listened to the music. The bar tender came over to give us our drinks and collet the gill for them. We never said anything for quite sometime. The hours waned and Barret had consumed his 7th beer, and Aeris a second glass of iced tea. Finally Aeris turned tome and spoke.

"So Vincent?" She struggled to find a conversation starter however, Barret, finally hearing one of us speak, came over and began to start the conversation for her. Aeris seemed to be quite relieved at this.

"So ya two have any idea who this Captain guy is?" Aeris shook her head

"I have no idea Barret." Barret laughed.

"Yah, apparently he had a couple run ins with Shin-Ra and fundin' and such. Shin-ra said they would and then just left it, killin' the hopes of this guy." Another person that had trouble with Shin-Ra I thought to myself. A flicker of anger rose in Aeris' eyes.

"They're like a plague, harming all in their way… However if it wasn't for them we would've never met each other and been the good friends we are today. I'm not saying that their good, I'm just saying that they helped in that department."

"Very true, if it wasn't for their ways and such, we all wouldn't have anything to go after right now hence we would have never met each other…and I would still be locked in my room in my coffin." Barret frowned.

"True. I'm happy I met everyone here, but I have ol' scores to settle with Shin-Ra in dealing with my hometown."

"I'm also happy that I was found by you all and I also have an old score to settle with Shin-Ra" Aeris spoke up.

"So do I. I don't know who my parents are because of them. I can remember my mom dying at the train station in Midgar, however I can't remember anything before that." I sensed the conversation on that had reached its end. Barret was determined to keep a healthy conversation going since sitting down and drinking could get quite boring.

"You know…if that Captain guy came with us… that'd be weird huh? I mean, that would make the group… nine people who had lives affected by Shin-Ra traveling together for a cause. I don't think that's ever happened before…" Aeris shook her head.

"Nope, the people of the planet are hardly in harmony with one another. People from here only know Midgar because of Shin-Ra …its unheard of that even as a group of eight, each from different places, have come together. I know I'm not from Midgar, where though, I don't know. Maybe I'll find out before this journey is over." She stared off into the distance and I sensed sadness had overtaken Aeris again today. Knowing that Shin-Ra had stolen a happy life away from Aeris flared an even deeper rage towards them. I looked at Aeris, and she turned her head to look at me. I wanted to say something that would make her feel better however before I could Yuffie jumped back into the group.

"Hey guys! Man you know it's hard to dance with Red…he's so clumsy. I didn't wanna dance with him but he kept on insisting and insisting." I saw that a flame burned in Reds eyes as he spoke through his clenched jaw.

"You were the one who dragged me out on that damned dance floor!"

"Yah, Yah, Red. That's what you say." Aeris laughed as Red looked at Yuffie as if he wanted to throw her across this bar too.

"Its alright Red. I know you're the one telling the truth. Yuffie's just the abnormal one of us, you know that." Yuffie promptly responed to Aeris.

"I am not! I'm perfectly normal!"

"Yah, Yah, Yuffie. That's what you say." Red began to laugh seeing Yuffie silenced by Aeris. Almost simultaneously, Aeris and I looked at the clock…1 am. Aeris stood up, stretched and yawned.

"Well I think we should be heading to bed since it is late." Everyone agreed as they got up from their bar stools and left the bar. I walked slowly beside Aeris. The sky was still covered in Clouds, but it was warm. Aeris yawned as we walked towards the inn. "Oh God I'm tired." She turned to me and blushed a bit. I smiled to myself as I kept my head forward, looking at her from the corner of my eye. There was nothing but the sound of our feet on the gravel as the warm wind blew across our bodies. As we walked I would smile when I would see her stealing glimpses of me as we walked. I felt my soul jump for joy as I thought was Aeris really interested in me? I kept the thought to myself and smiled as we walked closer and closer to the inn. Maybe things would turn my way after all  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent looked so handsome walking beside me down the road to the inn. I couldn't help but glance up at him whenever I got the chance, hoping that he wouldn't catch me, however he did a couple times and I would feel my heart race. I felt so childish playing this game of steal a glance. I went over the events of today in my mind. Being in the inn and thinking about Cloud, and then breaking down into tears. Vincent coming in and helping me feel better not to mention taking the blindfold out of my eyes and letting me see the reality of the situation between Cloud and Tifa. Now I actually felt sorry for Tifa and wished that Cloud would indeed stay with her. I thought it funny how my ideas could change from morning to night. But of all the people in the group it was Vincent, who pointed it out. Not Red or Barret, or Yuffie who had known me fort he past little while, but Vincent, who had only been here for a little over a week. During the past few days, the feeling that drew me towards Vincent in the beginning had grown. Actually, part of the breakdown i had had to do with him as well. I didn't want to say that though, too much discomfort fort he both of us. I'm glad that the long silences that I had trying to think of how to phrase my situation without him in it were considered, by him, just me trying to compose myself. It was because Vincent, a man who had only known me for such a short amount of time, could show more friendliness towards me than Cloud, who I had known for a longer time than Vincent. And then thoughts of Cloud flooded over me and how he ignored me. However that didn't matter anymore. Cloud was a good leader, but nevertheless, if he wanted tifa, he could have her. I was finished putting myself through heartache. My thoughts began wandering to Vincent walking beside me. How handsome, and strong he looked, how the wind played with is ebony black hair like a kitten with a sting. I found that my eyes began to trace over the features of his body, his hair, to his deep crimson eyes. I swear I had gotten lost in them several times, his chest underneath those belts and black shirt. Before I knew it my eyes traced down even further until… I quickly stopped and covered them preventing me from looking any lower. I heard Vincent's foot Steps come to a halt.

"You alright Aeris?" I nodded and began to rub my eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just got something in my eye that's all." I continued rubbing until I figured enough time had passed to ensure that I had gotten whatever had potentially come into my eye, out. I looked up to Vincent and he smiled a bit.

"Better?" I smiled back at him.

"Much. Thank you." We continued to walk back towards the inn. Vincent looked up to the sky covered by clouds and sighed.

"You know, it's been a long time since I've seen the stars. I can't remember what they look like it's been so long. And since I left the mansion …it's been raining and cloudy the whole time." I followed Vincent's gaze up into the sky. Nothing but blue black clouds covering the shimmering stars from all who wished to see them.

"Well, now that you're with us, there will be lots of chances to see the stars when the clouds go away. They are incredibly beautiful. There are so many though …uncountable numbers of stars. I love looking at them at night, however lately… I know what you mean Vincent." We approached the door of the inn. "Perhaps tomorrow luck will come our way and the sun will shine." Vincent smiled and turned to look at the sky one more time.

"Perhaps your right. If they are, you're welcome to join me gaze at them…" Vincent blushed a bit. I smiled and nodded as I opened the door to the inn. _Wow_ he just asked if I would like to do something with him…or did he?

"You wouldn't mind?" Vincent shook his head.

"Nope … I'd think I'd enjoy the company" So it was just going to be me and him? My heart leapt at the thought.

"I'll take up that offer. The next time the sky's clear at night, you and I can look at the stars." Hmm a love lost and a potential new one found. I opened the door to the inn and walked inside with Vincent. This was turning out to be a good day after all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's Chapter 6. I hope it was enjoyable, yah, I figured there need to be a soon where Aeris completely forgot about the Cloud infatuation and began to give into the one for Vincent. Bout time me thinks too seven chapters :P. Next chapter things will start happening and I'm even planning having Sephiroth come in sometime in the future to reek some havoc with the group and our lovers . Please R&R. The more reviews I get the more I'll be prompted to get the next chapter up soon. Till next time


	7. Love Blossoms

That Fateful Moment: Love Blossoms

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Just to let you know the following is from Vincents point of view retelling what happened in the time that passed and not me so yah enjoy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I figured that a boring re-tell of every incident that happened over the past two weeks would be a bit degrading and unnecessary for our story.Aand you the audience, are probably ready to just take a step forward instead of two steps back so I'm gonna quickly re-tell events before the actual continuation of the story itself so you aren't lost. _

The next day at Rocket town, I'm sure you remember, the group and I went out to find the captain and by chance, we did. His name, Cid Highwind the "Captain" Of Rocket town. Cid had no time to even speak with us in the beginning though cause he was preparing for a meeting with the Shin-Ra president himself, Rufus. Apparently to talk about a reimbursement for the rocket project. We followed Cid back to his house to see if we could get some of his time after the meeting. There we seen the Tiny Bronco, Cid's beloved plane. Cloud, getting an idea that if we could borrow the plane, we could use it to travel around a bit faster than Sephiroth, hence we might be able to catch up to him and take him down before he found the Black Materia. The chances of that happening were 1000000:1 but hey, there was still a chance. Cid refused so we decided to wait till after the Shin-Ra meeting… perhaps if he did get the reimbursement, then he would be in good spirits and change his mind. Well Rufus did indeed come but it wasn't for the reason Cid had been hoping for. Rufus had outright told Cid he didn't care about the rocket or some old mans dreams but instead demanded that he use Cid's Bronco. Well Cid never took that too well, and began screaming and spitting out so many curses, so loudly, that I'm sure even a deaf man could hear.

While this was going on, Shera, the woman living with Cid (I was surprised the two weren't married when I seen the way they acted together) Told us to go out back and take the Bronco… sure Cid would be pissed, but it would save the Bronco from being taken by Shin-Ra. So Cloud, Aeris and I went around back and started up the Bronco. Unfortunately Cloud wasn't an experienced pilot… none of us were really… and so the most we could do was to try and do it like we've seen in movies, driving fast enough that the plane would just take off. As we rounded the corner, the rest of the group came running from the house and hopped onto the plane as it was moving… including Cid. With Cid on board, he took over the controls and the plane was able to take off properly. We almost made it too… that is until Shin-Ra began shooting at the plane. They did succeed in destroying the engines for flight but, we still got away… landing in the ocean… thank god Cid's plane was also designed to float on water.

Cid couldn't fix the plane to flying standards, but we could use it to travel shallow coasts… deep water would threaten to over turn the plane and hence it'd be useless. It was then that Cid had joined our group claiming that 'Shin-Ra had Fucked with him too many times to let them do it anymore.'

Now, it had been two weeks since the rocket town incident, and things were beginning to go good. The weather was still a shitty as ever, which pissed me off quite a bit. The rain had let up, but the clouds stayed, covering the sky.

_Aeris had said she'd spend a night with me under the stars…she had finally gotten over cloud within the two week period…slowly but surely each day she was more confident. She now was able to look at Cloud and Tifa and smile instead of cry._

_As sweet as this sounds it turns out a bit worse… Cloud had begun to find the lack of attention from Aeris, a new way of actually trying to get it… 'playing hard to get'. Whatever he thought, he began to take a liking towards Aeris and had been putting Tifa, Aeris and himself in a group for the past week. How was I supposed to get time alone with Aeris so we could at least talk while the weather was horrible?… Stupid, greedy, Son-of-a-bitch, Cloud. I guess he thought that two women would be better than one… he should talk when he can handle one woman… for Tifa had grown a bit depressed since Cloud had begun to include Aeris. In any case, that's what has happened over the last little while, but I bet you're ready to continue on._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived at the shores of the Wutain continent as the edge of the sun began to creep over the horizon, peeking through the small spaces the clouds had left open… as if to say… oh look here comes the sun!! Too bad you won't see it today! Hahahahaha . The air was cool and crisp, which gave you the sense that it was extremely clean, unlike the thick, polluted air in Midgar or the old, dusty air in the mansion. Dew glistened on the grass and the flowers that grew. It truly was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen, next to the beauty that shone from Aeris. I had been locked up in the mansion for far too long. As I stepped onto the shore, I felt my foot sort of slide. I looked down to find almost pure white sand, turned a little darker from the moisture it had received from the morning dew and perhaps a small bit of rain it more or less received earlier this morning. At that moment I wanted to take off my boots and let my bare feet touch the sand. Would it feel as soft and grainy as it looked? The temptation was almost too much to resist. I bent down and with my normal hand I picked some up and held it in my palm and watched as it began slipping through my fingers. My whole life had slipped through my fingers before I had met the group and without even thinking I held it tighter, seemingly trying to hold onto what life I had left. Would the life I had regained slip through my fingers so easily like the sand had? Where would it go after I found Hojo? After we beat Sephiroth… would I go back to being in my coffin, all alone in the desolate, cold place that had been my home? I couldn't bare to think of it… my life was good now. I had friends, and a possibility with Aeris, if Cloud ever stopped trying to get her to like him when clearly she didn't. As I stood and let the rest of the sand in my hand fall back to the beach it came from I heard a bunch of yelling in the distance. I could distinctly hear Cid cursing at whatever had angered the group further up ahead.

"Fucking kid get your ass back here before I fucking kill you!!!"

Tifa, too was screaming at the top of here lungs.

"YUFFIE!!!! GET BACK HERE!! GIVE IT BACK!!!!!!!!"

A bit confused I ran up over the hill to where the rest of the group was. As I reached the top, I saw a small figured running off in the distance and the rest of the group standing at the bottom of the hill. I slide down the side and stood beside Aeris.

"What happened?" Aeris gave a half laugh as she continued to look in the distance, completely dumbfounded, to where Yuffie had run off to.

"Vincent, Yuffie just up and stole all our Materia and ran off, we don't have anymore at all, how are we gonna travel through the fields with so many monsters out there and no Materia?" I just stood there not saying anything. All I could think to myself was why would Yuffie of all people do something like that? I mean sure she was annoying sometimes and childish, but what can you expect for a 16 year-old adolescent. Why would she take the materia? Why would she just run off? And why hadn't Red chased after her…after all he was a lot faster than all of us? This didn't make much sense to me… maybe I had missed something when the group was telling me about themselves 4 weeks ago.

In a short amount of time, Cloud had assembled the group together, we would break up into our groups again and head forwards to Wutai… after all that's where Yuffie lived and hence would more or less be there. Of course Cloud did as he always did nowadays and put Tifa, Aeris, and himself to a group. Barret and Cait were put to another and I was left to go with Cid and Red. I was slightly disappointed. Cid was a decent guy behind all those curses, and Red was a great friend…but I still wished that it had been Aeris and myself.

Surprisingly, the clouds in the sky slowly began dispersing as Cid, Red and I walked forward. The warm rays of the sun began peeking through the clouds as if signalling that something good would happen today. Red was overly jumpy and bounced around Cid and I. Cid was taking swigs from his whiskey flask and smoking yet another cigarette. Besides the bouncy antics of Red, and the mumbles from Cid, the birds were singing, the weather was warming up... and I had a good feeling that tonight would be the night were the stars would shine upon us, and Aeris and I would welcome their return. I felt myself get giddy at the thought of having Aeris by my side. Even if it was for 5 minutes… those 5 minutes would be our 5 minutes.

Cid had soon become a little tipsy from the whiskey he had been swigging all morning… who wouldn't after drinking a whole flask of almost pure whiskey? He figured it had been to boring to just walk around without something to keep him occupied so he began to hum a few tunes as we walked… At first there were a bunch of broken up tunes… songs I guess Cid had no idea how to sing… by the fifth tune I could distinctly make out the melody of 'What shall we do with a drunken sailor' I wondered if Cid had ever been in the Navy before since this was the only tune he hummed with confidence. I hardly noticed that Red too had begun to ttry and sing along, though he obviously didn't know the words. Before long both Cid and Red were bellowing out the tune. To any other traveller we would have seemed like a very odd group.

"What shall we do with a drunken sailor? What shall we do with a drunken sailor? What shall we do with a drunken sailor EARLY IN THE MORNING!!! Sling 'im in the long boat till he's sober, Sling 'im in the long boat till he's sober, Sling 'im in the long boat till he's sober, EARLY IN THE MORNING!!!!…" I gave a soft laugh when Cid could no longer remember the verses… I believe there were about 20 of them… in my days as a turk I had to cross the ocean quite a bit, and a member of the crew would eventually begin to start up followed by another and another, until the whole ship bellowed out the melody.

"Shit Red…what's the next fucking verse?? I can't remember for the life of me."

"Don't ask me Cid… I was trying to mimic you."

I frowned as I thought about my past… it wasn't a pretty one except for the amusing times like the ship incident. I had to stop thinking about the past… it was the present I was in, and my life had a chance to start anew… why should I fuck with this chance by bringing in the past? The old me was dead… it was time for the new one to be born. For once I spoke in an audible voice to the two with me.

"It's Give him a dose of salt and water." Cid had practically jumped 5 feet into the air. I think I might have startled him just a bit since this was the first time I had spoken in front of Cid. Normally I only spoke to mainly Aeris, Red and Barret. But like I had said, Cid was a decent guy, however I didn't like the fact he was just looking at me, mouth agape. I could hear red snorting back laughter… Cid looked funny standing there dumbfounded. I blushed a bit as he continued to stare at me.

"What?" Red worked harder at fighting back laughter, snorting even louder."Damn boy!!! You fucking spoke!"

Red finally howled out the laughter he had been holding back. He lid down and rolled on his back. I had to admit this was the funniest thing I had ever seen. Cid too began laughing a bit.

"Fuck Red… next time keep your nose away from the fucking catnip bushes!!!" _Red… and… cat Nip??_ I never thought I would have seen the day. Wise old Red turned into a kitten by a little sniff from a cat nip bush. I laughed out loud for a brief second and for the second time… Cid looked at me funny.

"Ya laugh too huh? I guess your fucking full of Surprises huh Vince? Ya sing too????" Red, who had stopped laughing and was now only snickering, once again fell to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Hehehaha…Vincent… hahaha… SINGING…. WAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

"I guess I'll take that as a no…" _Well so far this had been one eventful morning, Yuffie taking off, music, Red high of Catnip… I wondered what else could happen_. Red was still rolling around on the ground. I looked up at Cid.

"Perhaps we should take a break so that Red can regain his composure before he laughs himself to death." Cid's mouth formed into a wide grin and he laughed.

"I don't know Vince… it might morning before Red calms down… he was sitting in that bush for a long time" _Well that explains why Red never went after Yuffie._ I sighed and shook my head…

"Well… we aren't gonna get very far with giggles… he'll probably keel over if we don't do something… So lets just take a break for a minute… for Red's sake." Cid raised an eyebrow and mumbled something under his breath.

"Very well… we'll take a break for giggles… geesh… something interesting finally happens and I have to sit and fucking babysit a cat whose high to make sure he doesn't kill himself… who would've fucking thought."

Cid and I sat down on some boulders and watched as Red ran around chasing leaves that blew in the wind. Eventually he tuckered himself out, which was within 10 mins since we sat, and went to sleep.An hour had passed and Red continued to sleep. Cid cursed allowed abut Red taking so long and the fact that he only had one cigarette left.

I stared upwards to the sky as slowly the clouds dispersed to reveal a beautiful baby blue sky. For me, the sight was breath taking… if I ever went outside it would've been at night… and usually to hunt monsters or something to eat. So I never really payed attention to petty things like the sky. But ever since I had met Aeris, all that changed. _Aeris_… I thought to myself. My eyes snapped open and my heart leapt as I recalled what she had said two weeks ago.

"_I'll take up that offer. The next time the sky's clear at night, you and I can look at the stars."_ Perhaps tonight will be the night I get to be with Aeris. Just me and her; the two of us, sitting under the stars! I got so excited that I sprang off the boulder. My heart beat against my rib cage and I felt like a little kid whose mother just said you can buy any toy you choose. Not that Aeris was a toy of course.

Cid looked at me as if I was mad and I blushed a bit when our gaze met. I had nothing to say to cover for why I had done what I had done. To my luck the PHS rang at that moment and Cid broke the gaze to answer the phone.

"Yalo… hey Aeris…" My heart leapt and I practically jumped again. Cid glanced at me for a quick second and then went back to talking with Aeris.

"Yah sorry, we stopped to give Red a break…Why? Cause he was fucking sniffing catnip bushes. Ya think that's bloody funny do yah? Well I don't fucking think so! Vince and I have been sitting here for over 2 fucking hours now…hmm? Giggles is asleep over there… oh stop fucking laughing its not funny… You found Yuffie eh… Who??? Don who??? Never mind, did you get the materia back? That's good. Alright, we'll wake up Red and be on our way. Bye." I was practically balancing on the balls of my feet when Cid turned to face me again.

"She said they found Yuffie up in some ruins place being molested or what not by this Don fella. They saved her and got materia back and that we're staying in Wutai for the night. They're waiting for us there. Jesus Christ the first action to happen since Rocket and I'm sitting on my fucking ass… out of cigarettes not to mention. Wake up Red will ya Vince."

Calming down I walked over to Red and gave him a shake. He rolled over onto his back and began to talk in his sleep.

" ….2 more days Grandpa…" I laughed a slight bit and shook Red again his eyes opened and he looked at me.

"Oh Vincent…" He yawned and rolled over onto his stomach. He looked around blankly for a bit before standing up.

"We in Wutai?" Cid waked over and knelt down beside Red.

"Hell no… we're like a little ways away from there. Had to give ya a break… couldn't get nowhere with you fucking laughing and giggling and chasing leaves." It was funny but I could swear Reds fur got a little darker around his cheeks… _he was blushing._ Red gave a small laugh and looked at Cid.

"Ha, yah sorry Cid… I never knew that bush was catnip until a little too late…" Cid smiled and patted Red's head.

"I guess its forgiveable… just as long as it doesn't fucking happen twice. That was the most boring time I've had since I joined you guys…. Well, the call from Shera coulda tied but yah."

Before long we were on our way to Wutai for the second time. Cid and I walked behind Red… at least this time he had calmed down. Cid slowed his pace a bit till we were walking side by side. I wondered for minute what he might want to say but he soon spoke up, directing my thoughts to him.

"Hey Vince… I seen the way you acted when I said Aeris was on the phone." I blushed… _damnit…he hadn't forgotten._ My voice seemed to have caught in my throat and wouldn't allow me to even try to use an excuse. Cid took my silence as an answer he was looking for and continued on.

"Well… you like her?" I stopped in my tracks. Red had now walked over to me and Cid and smiled.

"Come on Vincent don't think you can hide it." My eyes went from Red to Cid who were both staring at me with huge smiles.

"I…uhh…" Cid laughed and threw his arm over my shoulders.

"For fuck sakes Vince, don't be afraid to say it. We're friends here." I blushed a bit and it was some time before I was able to get the answer out and even then it was as audible as a whisper.

"….Yes"

"What? I can't fucking here ya… don't go back to being shy gu-"

"Yes I do like her." Cid was taken aback for a moment but brushed it off.

"That's better. Now my second question is… if you like her why aren't ya doing anything? You're gonna leave her to Cloud all the time?" I shook my head.

"No…"

"Then speak up more. Spend some more time with her other than just the small conversation here and there."

"I already invited her to do something." Cid raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really? And what was that?" I stumbled to get the words out.

"I asked her if she would like to spend a night under the stars."

"What the fuck? A night under the stars? Is that all? Vince the last time the fucking stars shone was almost a month ago! You're fucking waiting for that to make a move?" I hung my head.

"I…" Cid eyed me curiously.

"You're not used to this sort of thing are you?" I only shook my head and Cid sighed.

"Listen Vince… Take it from a professional. You can't leave a woman waiting for so long. They get all bitchy…especially when they're horny. I remember this one time with Shera in the bedroom; she and I were-"

"That's good enough Cid I get the point."Cid looked at me and nodded in agreement

"Yah you're right, but anyway, There'll be many nights you could spend under the stars, you should ask about doing other things in the meantime… women like it when you spend time with them for some reason. They also like to talk… I remember this one time with Shera and she was just going on and on and on about sexual pos-"

"Once again Cid, that's good enough." Cid laughed and nodded in agreement for the second time.

"The point is… when you see her in Wutai…ask her if she'll do something with ya." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Dating tips coming from Cid. He wasn't the type I had expected to be giving tips. Red nodded in agreement with Cid.

"That's right Vincent… you can't just sit back and do nothing. Afterall… Aeris does show a liking towards you, you should take Cid's advice… she won't say no." My heart leaped, _Aeris wouldn't say no._ I nodded to the others assuring them that, that's what I would do when we got into Wutai. With that, we began our walk towards Wutai and all the while, with my spirits high, I thought about what I would ask Aeris to do. Perhaps since the clouds were dispersing I would spend the rest of the day with her and get to know her for her.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I never even realised we had walked into Wutai. It was Red who spoke up and allowed me to come to the realisation that we were in Wutai.

"So where are we supposed to meet the others Cid?" Cid gave a wry smile.

"In the bar where else? The perfect meeting place. Alcohol, cigarettes, and good times." Red rolled his eyes and smiled.

We walked around for a bit till we found the bar. When we walked inside the entire group was there. My eyes fell onto Aeris who returned my gaze with a smile and a wave. Cid nudged me in the back and when I didn't move he practically pushed me in the direction of Aeris. Red walked along side me as if giving me support. I don't know why I was so nervous but I was.

It was funny though, Cloud usually gave some sort of speech but today he never said much. Tifa was looking awfully mad too. I choose to turn my attention elsewhere though. For one, I found Aeris to be more interesting, and second, whatever was wrong with the two of them, it was their own business and they should fix it themselves. Besides, the fact that two of the members were in a bad mood, the rest were having a blast. Barret and Cid were having a drinking contest. Yuffie was flirting with some boy over on the other side of the bar, Cait Sith was relaxing in the corner just listening to the small band playing. Red had gone outside for some fresh air and I sat next to Aeris. The time passed by quickly, seconds became minutes, minutes turned to an hour. Aeris just sat there with her left hand rested on her cheek and her index finger of her right was tapping the counter top in time to the music. I could tell that she was bored and was wondering if she was thinking what I was thinking. Which was _Just say something. Ask if she wants to do something Vincent!_

My lips began to move but no sound came out. I swear I looked like a fish out of water. Aeris looked at me with a smile on her face and she began to laugh. I closed my mouth and blushed a bit as Aeris began to laugh a bit harder. Soon I began to laugh too, until the two of us were howling. Cid, who was now quite drunk, found the sight to be hilarious and laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair… but that could've been do to the huge amounts of alcohol consumption. When Aeris and I stopped laughing we had forgotten the reason why we began in the first place. I think I really needed that though… it was sort of an ice breaker I guess. But whatever it was… the laughing had done the job and I found it easier to talk to her.

"So Aeris, its been a while since we sat down and talked like this. How have you been? I know that's a bit of a st-" Aeris smiled and interrupted me during my sentence.

"I've been doing good, and yourself?" I smiled back and she blushed a bit.

"Alright I guess. How's it been traveling with Cloud?"

"Oh my God, its so boring. Cloud pretends to know things he doesn't, and the two fight a lot because he brings me along. I told Tifa that I have no intentions of taking Cloud away from her and that I've gotten over him… thanks to you Vincent." I blushed a bit as she continued on. "And Tifa wholeheartedly believes me, but she told me the problem was Cloud. He's the one that's been acting like a jerk lately. She even asked me if I could pretend that I liked him again… then maybe he'd ignore me because I wouldn't be that big of a challenge. But yah… the two of them got into a really big fight right after I called Cid on the PHS. Now they're not even talking to each other. The good thing is at least Cloud seemed to have been offended by what Tifa said and hasn't bothered to come to me at all anymore." I thought to myself _Yes Cloud's not interested in Aeris anymore!_ But I was curious as to what Tifa had said to Cloud that would destroy his ego.

"What she say?"

"Tifa called him so many horrible names I can't even remember half of them, but some were coward and son-of- a- bitch and a whole bunch of others… even some names that you called him when you were describing him to me. Anyway, Cloud was clearly offended and walked off. We came to the bar but he wasn't here so we just waited and sure enough not too long before Cid, Red and you walked in, Cloud came. Tifa ran up to him and tried to apologise but Cloud shoved her out of the way… which made her really angry again."

"Really? Man I hope that they are able to sort out their differences and soon."

"Me too… they do make a good couple. I don't understand why Cloud would try and ruin that."

"Perhaps he's just going through a phase… Mid life crisis?" Aeris laughed…

"NO! He's only 21" I laughed too.

"Hey you never know…" I pondered for a moment… what should I say next. I remembered the conversation between Cid and I ealier.

"_The point is… when you see her in Wutai…ask her if she'll do something with ya."_ I swallowed hard and thought of how to ask something like that. Finally it came to mind.

"Ummm, would you like to take a walk with me outside? It'd be better than sitting inside here and the scenery is much more beautiful." Aeris' jaw dropped just a slight bit and this time, she was the one who looked like the fish with her mouth moving but no words coming out. I think she was dumbfounded for a moment but soon smiled and replied.

"Sure, why not." With that, the two of us walked out of the bar. I was a bit surprised to see that it was now dusk. The sky was a lit with many different shades of red, orange and blues. The scene was beautiful, the way the light hit the flowers of Wutai and the Wutain homes. To put it in simple words, Breathtaking. I lead the way a bit further out into the field where there weren't so many people and sat down on the ground. Aeris followed my movement and sat down next to me. It was sometime before either of us spoke, we were both lost in our surroundings. The sun had set and the sky turned midnight blue before I decided to break the silence.

"Well looks like we're going to see the stars after all Aeris." Aeris smiled that gorgeous smile and turned to face me.

"Yup, I was hoping that the clouds would have dispersed earlier but yah, it'll be worth the wait. There are no lights so you'll be able to see them perfectly." She turned her head to the sky and I did the same. Once again silence overtook the two of us as we just stared up at the sky, waiting for the stars to appear. Slowly, as if one by one they began to come out. It was slowly at first but as the remainder of the light from the sun dispersed, 100's came out. It had been so long since I had seen them shine and I was taken. They seemed to grow brighter as the two of us just stared, as if to thank Aeris and I for coming out to see them. I turned my head over to Aeris, who was also taken in by the sight. Her eyes glittered and a childish smile came to her face. For the first time in awhile, my lower member began to rise again. I crossed my legs in an attempt to cover my arousal.

Aeris turned her gaze to me now and I shuffled uncomfortably under it. I didn't want her to see me like this in case she might find out why I was acting this was and get disgusted. Instead she tilted her head to the side and smiled. She seemed to disregard the fact that I was trying to hide an almost very blatant arousal and turned back up to the stars. I sighed out relief and tried to regain composure. Eventually I was able to regain my composure by turning my thoughts elsewhere, from the grass to flowers, to buildings back in Wutai… it all helped. Before long Aeris sighed.

"When I lived in Midgar all I could see was a giant metal plate above, and even when I did go outside Midgar, the lights from the city were to bright and I wasn't able to see the stars anyway. It was incredible when I saw them the first night outside with Cloud and the others. I found them to be so beautiful…. they still are.Then it soon lost its meaning after a couple months. But now, its somehow regained its meaning back… maybe because it was an offer… from a person I…" Aeris' face turned blood red. And she shuffled nervously a bit. I watched as she looked up at me and bit her lower lip. I swallowed hard, waiting for what she would say next. She said nothing, instead she leaned in and kissed me. I was so shocked that I didn't know what to do… my mind had lost its ability to think properly and instead, my mind below began to think for me. Aeris pulled away when I never made a move and quickly apologised.

"Oh God Vincent I'm so sorry… I just wanted to s-" I could no longer control the urge as I grabbed her and devoured her in a passionate kiss. This time she was taken aback by the sudden gesture but soon began to kiss back. We eventually began to roll around a bit on the ground, madly making out. It was nothing I had ever felt before her lips were soft and sweet and every time I pulled away to catch my breath I needed to taste her once more, even more passionately than the last time.

She brushed her fingers through my hair and over top of my face. Her hands were so soft and her touch was so gentle that it drove me wild. Eventually we broke the hold we had on each other and in doing so, soon began to calm down. We lay on the ground side by side catching our breaths. After a couple of minutes, Aeris sat up, looked down at me, and gave me that heavenly smile of hers.

"That was quite interesting… I've never acted like that before. You know… you're… a very good kisser Vincent. I hope… you never found that to be weird… or… didn't like it or…." I sat up and looked her straight in the eye and smiled.

"Aeris, I liked it. I just hope… you don't find it weird… or… that you will keep your distance from me now... or…" Aeris smiled again, and shook her head.

"Why would I keep distance? I, after all, began that whole make-out session, so obviously I wanted to do it… and was hoping you wouldn't be the one to run away after I did that. But with the way you responded…I believe otherwise." My face turned a deep shade of red as she looked at me with her smile. When I took a good look at her, she had leaves in her hair and a bit of dirt on her arms. I laughed and when Aeris gave me a questioning look, I began to pull the leaves out of her hair. She blushed a bit and began to wipe the dirt off of her skin. With one more look at the stars, the two of us stood and began to walk back towards Wutai.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we approached Wutai I looked over to Vincent and smiled. This night had turned out pretty good. All day as I watched the sky clear up, I thought about the night in Rocket town when Vincent asked me if I would join him. I knew that it was taking a long time, and often wondered why Vincent never asked if I would've liked to do something in the meantime, but I supposed that that was just his way of doing things… I mean, he'd been locked up in that mansion for so long by himself it was natural that he wouldn't have any clue what to do after asking a woman to do something. I was sure that in the past, he was a born ladies man, but years locked away could make anyone lose that touch… so I was patient in some senses. Even though the time we spent together since rocket wasn't much, the feeling that I had about him before I even met him had grown. I found myself dreaming about him lately, dreaming of this moment… and others that would come later. I blushed at the thought of him and me making love for the first time, and then blushed even more for thinking of a thought like that so soon. Looking up at him there, in that moment, everything seemed to fall into place. The whole world seemed to disappear.

Before I even knew it we were standing outside the bar in Wutai again. I laughed a bit to myself when I realised I had daydreamed all the way there. Vincent looked at me with those crimson eyes that started this whole thing. I returned the smile and shook my head.

"Just thinking about when I first met you a month ago." He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Really? What exactly?"

"That day when I saw you in the window of your mansion." Vincent's face turned a dark shade of red when he recalled that even and smiled childishly.

"Yah… I remember that." I giggled a bit and tilted my head to the side, the way I normally did when I asked a question.

"I must've scared you huh? Cause you disappeared within two seconds. Who would've thought ,Vincent, scared of little old me." My smiled widned into a big grin and Vincent laughed.

"You never scared me… just startled… I never had a woman come up to my mansion before…mostly the town boys… so I didn't know what to do… and well… I consider myself somewhat of a gentleman and scaring off a lady doesn't go well with the gentleman figure." I nodded and wiped off some more dirt from his face. He nodded his thanks and opened up the door to the bar.

Over in the corner Barret and Cid were sitting at the corner table, laughing their heads off about something I had no clue of. Cloud and Tifa were finally talking together, more or less making up for the fight they had earlier on, and Yuffie was over at the bar, threatening the bar tender that if he never gave her her mixer, she'd be sending her fathers guards after him. And Red was having a talk with Cait Sith over by Cloud and Tifa.

As we walked further inside Cid turned around and spotted us. Glossy eyed, he stood up and staggered over to Vincent where he threw his arm around his shoulder.

"Hey… Vincssent!… hic… HEY EVERYONE!!! VINCSSENTSSS HERE!… hic.." Vincent desperately tried to pull away from drunken Cid's grip but was having difficulties… Vincent glanced at me looking for some help but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Vincent… hic… Did you do what I toldss ya to do?" I looked at Cid wondering what they were talking about earlier on today.

"What you tell Vincent to do Cid?" Cid let go of Vincent and turned to me.

"I told him, to st-st-STOP being such a dumb ASSS and take you out!! Ya know… hic… he'sss had the hotsss for you… hic… ssince day one! Kinda remindsss me about the first… hic… time Shhhera and I-" Vincent , who was blushing quite a bit, quickly interrupted Cid.

"That's enough Cid." I laughed as Cid nodded and turned back to Vincent and threw his arm around him again.

"Ssso… did you do it? …hic…" Vincent, nodded desperately trying to loosen Cid's hold.

"Yes!" It seemed to work when Cid Let go of Vincent.

"Ahh Vincssent, …hic… you're a good kid. I love ya man." Cid gave Vincent a quick hug and then turned back to the table where Barret was laughing uncontrollably and pointed to him.

"HEY! BIG GUY… hic… I'M NOT FINISHHHED WITH YOU YET!!! BAR TENDER!!…hic… TWO SH-SHOTSSSS OF WHISSKY PRONTO! WHERESSS THE FUCKING BAR TENDER?!!" As Cid stumbled his way back to the table Vincent and I both laughed. We could hear Barret, who was also very drunk talking to Cid.

"You're on…hic… little man. I ain't gonna looose to ya!! BAR TENDER!!!…" Vincent and I walked over to a free table a little ways away from the other and sat down. Vincent chose to go up to the counter and ask for two drinks which worked better than Barrret's and Cid's yelling. He returned, put the drinks down and sat down beside me. For a brief moment I think we both felt a little awkward but it soon disappeared. Vincent tapped the table top as if in deep thought. I wondered what could be troubling his mind.

"Whats the matter Vincent? Something wrong?" Vincent smiled at me and shook his head.

"No, I was just wondering… we're now.. offical.. as a couple. Or at least that's what you want? Causeiknowiwouldreallylikeitifyouandiwere-"

"Of course that's what I want. I didn't kiss you just for kicks. I'm not like that." Vincent nodded and laughed.

"Yah I know… its just I haven't… done anything with a woman for quite a long time. I didn't do anything with anybody or anything. No interaction whatsoever… so I'm just not fully used to this just yet." I smiled and dared to lay my head on his shoulder. When he never objected I kept it there.

"Well, I'm sure it'll all come back in due time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

1. I'm back!!!!! LOL yah…so much going on in the last month…Christmas shopping, that was hell over here (for those of you who don't know, I'm in Switzerland on an exchange year and well…the things my family and boyfriend like I couldn't get (electronics… having to deal with plugs and codes on DVD's and such)…so yah…took a couple of days to find something they would have liked and could use back home…)getting my other fic up and running, mailing off a bunch of stuff, and so on and so forth. Well I hope this chapter was good I don't know if I moved to fast with it but yah…the both felt something, both wanted it…so yah…just go for it was what I thought.

2. I figuered some comic relief was needed during the beginning of this chapter… so yah… I hope you found it amusing with Cid's entry… ya gotta love him.

3. hopefully chapter is good… cause I'm always paranoid that its horrible and yah…everyone will saythat myfic is bad and yah… hopefully that's just me…

4.Till next time!

AG9


End file.
